My Adventure: Rewritten
by PuddingNinja
Summary: Rose and Brook went from boring, mediocre lives to an adventurous new land. When they're told that they belong there, they have several doubts. As time goes on, though, will it become easier to believe, or will they go insane with all of the changes? ((On hiatus/Irregular updates))


~

A:N/ This is a rewrite of my old story, also called My Adventure. There's going to be several differences, such as details and plot, but it won't be like a completely different story. I hope you all enjoy it!

~PuddingNinja~

Brook and I were just normal girls. We were best friends and we did almost everything together.

I'm Rose, just your basic thirteen year old girl. At least I was... Oh, yeah. Got a bit off topic there. I have straight, long dark brown hair, silver blues eyes, and pale skin. Brook was slightly different with her wavy, long blond hair, blue eyes, and she had pale skin as well.

She was spending the night with me when it happened. We had watched movies, stuffed ourselves with junk, had Nerf Gun wars, and laughed our butts off over stupid things. Sounds normal, right? Wrong. Well, it started out normal, but that's certainly not how it ended...

~PuddingNinja~

"I. Am. So. Bored!" Brook complained as she went deadweight, causing her to fall off of the couch and her hair to fall in her face. I lightly kicked her before responding.

"Get up, you have no idea what's been on that floor! There could've been little rats scurrying across there!" I joked as I made a rat face.

"EW! Don't joke about that, Rose, you know I hate rats!" she protested as she jumped six feet in the air before landing on the couch.

"Why do you think I joked about it?" I laughed. "That's what friends are for, to freak out their friends!"

"Yes, ha ha, you are such a comedian," she said dryly with a look to match her tone. "But really, I'm bored!"

"Me too..." I said as I stared off into space. What I would give for some adventure... Some excitement! I was so sick of the same old routine and life. I was brought back to reality as Brook waved her pale hand in front of my face. Then again, I was just as pale as her so I couldn't really say anything.

"Hello? Earth to Rose? DO YOU READ ME?" she shouted in my face.

"Ya ya, I'm here!" I replied as I pushed her away. She giggled as she fell back.

"Were you daydreaming again?" she asked. I responded with nodding my head. "Let me guess, you want adventure and excitement!" I nodded again. "Well, let me know if you find it!"

"Okay, I will," I yawned. "Goodnight," I said as I pulled a blanket around me and closed my eyes.

"So much for adventure and excitement, sleepy head."

~PuddingNinja~

In the morning, I woke up to Brook shaking my shoulders and yelling frantically.

"Rose, wake up! Wake up!" I slowly opened my silver blue eyes and saw her blues eyes looking down at me.

"What? Can't you find the bathroom by yourself?" I asked as I yawned then turned over onto my side, causing my straight dark brown hair to fall in my face.

"No, I can't! That's the problem!" she said as she started pulling me off of the couch. I just lied there until I fell off and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow! Okay, I'm up! What's the problem?" I asked as I sat up.

"I got up to try and find the bathroom, but- Well, I think you should see for yourself." With that, she grabbed my arm and dragged me across the floor to the door. "Look!" she exclaimed as she pointed out into the hall. However, instead of my hall, there was a different hall. To be more specific, a hall made out of candy.

"What the hell is that?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. I was convinced that I must be dreaming, or maybe I had fallen off of the couch and hit my head. I grabbed a baseball bat that was placed beside the door before venturing into the strange hallway. Everything there seemed to be made out of candy, which just increased my thought that this was all just in my head. With that thought, I let my guard down slightly, but I was still ready to swing at anything threatening.

"I don't know! That's why I got you!" she nearly shouted as she started pacing back and forth and hyperventilating. "How did this happen? Where are we? Why-"

"Brook, breathe! I know, this is completely insane and random, but we've got to stay calm! You never know what might happen, and freaking out won't- OH MY GOD, IS THAT BANANA WALKING AND CARRYING A SPEAR?!" I screamed as I saw a banana walking down the hall. I pulled back the bat, ready to swing. He- at least I assumed it was a he- seemed startled by my exclamation and ran down the hall.

"INTRUDER! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!" the banana announced. A second later, several more bananas came running down the hall towards us.

"Brook?" I said as I leaned towards my friend who was standing by me, completely frozen in her steps.

"Yes?" she gulped.

"You can freak out now."

"Okay," after she said that, we both screamed.

~PuddingNinja~

"Let go of me! I eats guys like you for breakfast, literally!" I screamed as I kicked and struggled in the bananas' grasp. There were two gripping me, and for bananas, they had a pretty good grip. Brook was just slumping and being dragged by her bananas.

"I'm going crazy... I'm going crazy... I'M FLIPPING CRAZY!" I heard Brook say and yell to herself. I couldn't blames her, it's not everyday you get captured by bananas in what seems to be a candy mansion. As the bananas dragged us around another corner, I remembered the baseball bat, which they had surprisingly not taken it.

"Brook, psst! Brook!" I whispered. The bananas remained completely oblivious, but I got her attention. I slowly moved the bat in my hand, and her face lit up.

I slowly raised it up, then I struck the bananas that were holding onto me. They let go of me in both pain and surprise. I ran over to Brook's banana captors and hit them as well. They let go of her as well and we both took off running. We high-fives each other as we ran around a corner.

"Rose, do you have any idea where we're going?" Brook asked as we continued sprinting.

"Well, first we're going to find a way out of here then we're going to try to get home," I responded.

We ran around another corner, coming face-to-face with a dozen of the bananas. We froze in our tracks and one of them ripped the bat from my hands.

"On second thought, we're screwed."

~PuddingNinja~

A:N/ I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please review, I update faster that way! 


End file.
